


Too Different

by viiixel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, Noctis and Gladio are briefly mentioned, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: When he didn't get the reaction that he had desired from his friends when Ignis and Prompto told them about their relationship, Ignis makes sure that Prompto is willing to move forward in it with him despite the way that others may view them.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Spring Exchange





	Too Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PumpkinSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/gifts).



> I was super stoked when I saw this prompt, I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> As usual, apologies for any errors or funky sentences!

“Oh-- Prompto? Really Iggy?” Gladio had crossed his arms, one eyebrow hiking up towards his hairline. 

“Specs? Wait, I thought you had a thing for Cindy?” Noctis had looked incredulous, as if the news had completely blindsided him. 

When Ignis and Prompto had shared their relationship with their friends, Ignis had expected the remarks. In fact, he had prepared for them. Ignis even attempted to prepare Prompto for them, knowing full well that maybe it made him look insecure about their differences but he had not wanted him to get blind-sided. 

“It might be strange for them…” Ignis had said before they had talked to the others, his fingers curling around Prompto’s as the other man turned the shade of pink that Ignis found far too endearing. “After all, I am not known for… well, romance and the like. And you…” 

“Chasing anything in a skirt and totally failing, with a capital F,” Prompto supplied with a self conscious chuckle, causing Ignis to squeeze his fingers tighter. 

“It is a good thing I do not wear skirts often, no?” Ignis had teased, lifting his hand to press a kiss to his knuckles, his reward being Prompto’s sputtering laugh and his freckles disappearing amidst his blush. 

“You-- It’ll-- They’ll be fine, right? They’re our best friends--” Prompto’s voice grew softer with each attempt of the sentence and Ignis felt his heart squeeze. Was Prompto that worried? Was it him? Was it because they were males? (Though Ignis was certain his preference was quite obvious to the others by now). This was something he wanted to ask Prompto about, to dig the truth out in order to sort through it as he does with most everything in their lives. The thought of Prompto doubting anything about them made Ignis’ lips purse as he hoped he could find a way to convince him that there was nothing to doubt. 

After their initial reaction to being told that the two of them were dating, Noctis and Gladio had quickly turned supportive but Ignis was still somewhat disappointed that rather than congratulate the two of them, their first response had been to question their relationship. 

Which, of course, as his boyfriend was horribly insecure likely validated the questions he had been having himself -- much to Ignis’ dismay. 

“What if we are too different?” Prompto asked him later that night as he helped him clean up dinner once the other men had gone off to scope for a nearby fishing spot. 

“Do you believe that we are?” Ignis asked him, pausing in what he was doing to give Prompto his full attention. Prompto started slightly, likely from Ignis’ sudden attention, and Ignis softened his stance a bit to be less ‘King’s Advisor Doing Intel’ and more ‘Concerned Boyfriend’. It was a work in progress for him, his experience in that department was… well, certainly not high in the experience section of his resume. 

“I dunno… I mean, I guess you just look at us and it’s like…” Prompto trailed off and Ignis waited before the other mumbled “Babysitter and the dumb teenager.” 

“ _ Prompto _ .” Ignis sighed as he reached for a towel to clean his hands off with before moving closer to Prompto who seemed far too fascinated in the top of a bell pepper Ignis had not thrown away yet. 

“Is that how you view us? No-- Don’t answer, rather may I tell you how I see us?” Prompto gave him a glance, the briefest one before giving an almost unsure nod. 

Ignis was not sure what gave Prompto all his insecurities and trust issues. It was something he noticed (especially concerning him), even before the two of them had realized they had feelings for each other. Once Ignis had noticed it, it became more apparent in other aspects of Prompto’s life and now he wanted nothing more than to help him through it. 

“I see a man who has not had a full relationship before because as some of our friends would so eloquently put it, ‘He has had a stick up his ass and his head buried in Noctis’ affairs his whole life’.” Prompto cracked a smile and Ignis reached out to rest his hand over his, stepping closer as he curved his body towards his. He paused a moment to see if Prompto was okay with him entering his space like this, only continuing when Prompto’s hand moved to hold his much to his heart stuttering delight. 

“I see another man who is the light of the group, joking and laughing while keeping them all happy as he deals with his own issues.” He kept his voice sure, but gentle, not wanting to be harsh and cause Prompto to draw away. He could see that Prompto was thinking, chewing on his cheek before looking to Ignis. He gave him another moment before continuing when he did not speak. 

“I see the two of them, nervous and perhaps unsure how to go about this change in their relationship. Yes, Prompto, I am nervous too, please do not look so surprised,” Ignis laughed, moving his other hand to gently touch Prompto’s forearm as the other man tried hard to hide his expression. 

“Iggy, Igster. Almighty Ignis, nervous? The world might end.” 

“There’s my chatterbox, I was concerned about you being too quiet.” Ignis laughed again, before getting interrupted by Prompto moving to poke at his chest. 

“Hey, I was-- I was listening, okay? I… wanna hear what you have to say.” Prompto looked up at Ignis and he felt the fluttering feeling that was becoming all too familiar around Prompto. 

“I’ll keep it brief and get the point, Prompto… I do care what Noctis and Gladio think. I am unable to not care. I was upset at their response earlier, but I have faith that they will see that this makes us happy and that is all that will matter to them. That is also all that should matter to us. Yes, we are different in a lot of ways, but does that matter when you make me happy? When I-- I presume I make you happy--”    
  
“You do, Iggy.” Prompto smiled softly and Ignis felt the fluttering intensify. Prompto had far too much power over him and he did not even realize it. 

“Then I ask you again, do you believe that we are too different to pursue this relationship?” Ignis straightened up slightly, prepared to guard himself in case Prompto did decide that it was the case. He would have to prepare a few plans for dealing with potential awkwardness, as well as informing the others-- 

“Nah, Iggy, I mean how can we be? We both love our terrible puns!” At Prompto’s nervous laugh, Ignis relaxed immediately. He had not realized how tense he had been holding himself, cursing himself for allowing his own insecurities to get the best of him. 

_ Thank the Six.  _ Ignis thought as he watched Prompto’s lips spread in a grin that made the fluttering so intense he was shocked he was not floating. 

“You are aware that we will likely have to deal with the other two--” 

“Teasing us? Yeah, they wouldn’t be our best friends if they didn’t.” 

“Right you are.” Ignis laughed, filling the space between them with his joy. 

Prompto’s thumb moved over Ignis’ and his attention was brought back to the situation at hand. Swallowing, Ignis took a moment to think of a few different outcomes to his next words but decided to take the plunge. 

“Prompto… may I kiss you?” 

At his words, Prompto stopped breathing (When did he get that close to him?) and Ignis had a moment of concern that perhaps it was too much for him to ask until the other man leaned in to press his lips against his own. 

Prompto drew back too soon, his fair face red as Ignis stood there completely immobile. 

“Iggy you don-- You don’t have to ask.. C’mon dude what is this, some cheesy romance novel--” Prompto stuttered over his words, his joking nature coming through as Ignis attempted to jog his brain back into working. 

“Well,” He cleared his throat, “Excuse me for being polite. I will keep that in mind.” He adjusted his glasses, hoping they had not gotten in the way, before clearing his throat again. 

“That settles it then, for now at least. Though, I do need to address your statement that my puns are ‘terrible’, as I truly do put a lot of thought into the--” 

“Igggyyy, c’monnn. Can’t you just kiss me again?” 

Watching as Prompto shifted from foot to foot, looking up at him with a hope that Ignis hoped that he could sustain as the two of them traversed the road ahead of him, there was nothing he could do but comply to his wishes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter where I like yelling about these two: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)


End file.
